narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amakaze Tsuyayaka
|birthdate= June 29 |age=Part I:12 Part II:15 |japanese= |title='Amakaze of the Blizzard' (ブリザードの天気予報, Burizādo no tenkeyohō) |gender= Female |height=147.3 cm–148.3 cm |weight=160 cm |blood type=AB |status=Alive |hometown=Hyōkaigakure |homecountry=Land of Brine |affiliation=Hyōkaigakure |clan= Arctic Foxes Shirogitsune Clan |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner=Shoujiki (Sensei) |family=Mugibatake (Uncle) Tenji Shirogitsune (Father) Keifuku (Mother) Sekiyu Shirogitsune (Brother) Ametsuchi Shirogitsune (Sister) |rank=Genin |classification=Sensor Type Sage |reg=5t4th65 |academy=12 |chuunin= |jonin= |stats= |kekkei genkai=Konsōgan Frostbite Release |tōta= |kekkei mora= |beast= |hiden= |nature= Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Earth Release Water Release Clear Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release |unique=Natural Cursed Seal Markings |jutsu= |weapons= Kunai Sword |tblColour=#A1CAF1 |textColour=#00001C |tbltextColour=#000000 |smalltblColour=#83A5C4 }} Amakaze Shirogitsune (あまかぜ白狐, Shirogitsune Amakaze) is the daughter of Keifuku the great nine tailed sage and Tenji Shirogitsune the great fox sage. kunoichi of Hyōkaigakure's Shirogitsune Clan and Arctic Foxes she is a dedicated shinobi of the hidden Frozen Sea village that she one day want to become just as strong like her parents in order to protect her siblings. Background Amakaze Shirogitsune, the oldest and first born of her two parents Keifuku and Tenji Shirogitsune, two of the villages greatest sages within the Shirogitsune Clan and the Arctic Foxes. gone into labor during a meeting within the council keifuku was rushed to the hospital along with her husband tenji but they were well guarded by large group of their clan to protect the couple from any threat would come to the child. within several hours in the room a childs cry was heard signaling the father to come in embracing his wife and newborn daughter, the two would soon name their daughter Amakaze Shirogitsune before taking the child home together. by the time Amakaze was eight years old she met other kids like herself were born in a powerful family, she met Oushi Seiuchi and Karakkaze Seiuchi the daughters of the great walrus sage, then she met her god father the great polar bear sage Kai Shirokuma then she met the First Makazekage and the wife; Harikein Uzumaki and Ningyou Uzumaki along with their only daughter Kotoa Uzumaki a rather odd individual. a month later she met Shoujiki; a very proud seventeen year old shinobi who willingly took amakaze as her student secretly teaching and training her for several months til the war took her sensei away, upon hearing about her sensei's death she fell into depression which would create a mature but near insane persona. by next year Sekiyu and Ametsuchi Shirogitsune her new adopted siblings who were from the orphanage, twin siblings that possess a rare Heterochromia with them both having blue and grey hair all over their hair and they have silver eyes that astonishes amakaze but she quickly hides her emotions from the twin siblings but eventually as they enter the academy she developed a rather motherly love for her brother and sister, keeping them out of trouble but on occasions she would get into fights that deems her attention or to keep her siblings from getting hurt. this resulted in them getting isolated by the classmates viewing the three as monsters, adults avoided them and, when they couldn't, treated the three siblings delicately while children would run from them but mostly from amakaze entirely due to the fact she would fight anyone who wanted to harm them. their mother would try and intervene between the villagers and the council that became worried and couscous of them even asked the sage to take them out of the academy but the two parents refused allowing them to attend. after few months things began to settle down around the three allowing them to make friends and learn among them that is until they officially met Kotoa, a synthetic human haling from Inazumagakure. Amakaze and Kotoa became close friends with her siblings together they became close friends til graduation. Personality Amakaze is kind and gentle much like her father, she is considered to be gentle and a loving person towards others even to her clan members but she can become emotionally withdrawn and serious during missions after witnessing other civilians get killed. but in her true nature she loves her teammates and is willing to do in her power to protect them. she is very loving and caring about her sensei that it went deeper over the years (after her death) she would keep pieces of her sensei's articles to keep her legacy alive no matter the cost, to others its a dedicated pupil carrying her sensei's will but deep down she never felt completely in love with a person before in her life that she even declined many Shirogitsune Clan members to wed her. brash, obnoxious and extremely aggressive and cold-blooded was triggered by the death of her sensei resulting inheriting a eccentric personality also very dangerous to deal with much like her mother but she tries to hide this side of her away from her siblings. Appearance Amakaze Shirogitsune is a fairly tall, physically fit, and very muscular teenage girl with chin-length black hair which she initially let it grow down to her legs, she initially wears a black and blue stripe shirt with a light snow blue kimono and and black cargo pants with knee high shinobi boots. Her body has been depicted as extremely well-toned, with little, if any, in the way of body fat along with muscles lined throughout her arms, legs, and abs. amakaze has Heterochromia in her eyes with one initially inheriting her mothers left white eye and inheriting her fathers slight pinkish-red eye color but possess roundish slit fox pupils showing her true heritage as a hybrid. many people kept telling the young child she reminds them of both parents displaying a uniqueness within amakaze. later in her life Amakaze wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, stolen Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with light blue Hyōkaigakure flak jacket. She keeps two dual swords strapped to the side. her attired changed again when she went training with her mom among the Arctic Foxes. She can form of a large arctic fox nearly the height of a grown man but is twice as strong making her nearly as strong then chūnin rank shinobi's most older then her, her full appearance is a large dark brown and blue arctic fox with short pointy ears similar to the nine tailed fox demons but has white fur growing out of them instead of black, her body full of muscle with little fat she is very strong for a young fox her age with three blue tinted tipped tails littered with curse marks she inherited from her mother, her eyes changed from left white eye and pinkish-red eye to black and green but her pupils are full slit pupil. Abilities Amakaze is a highly skilled and capable shinobi: raised and trained in the style of arctic foxes arts since she was born within the two clans, she is known for her strong appetite for taijutsu and kenjutsu has given her a strong chakra. she also have the kanji "Snow" (六花, Rokka) on her shoulder blade. Kenjutsu Amakaze signature skill was in kenjutsu. She could use the any known weapon in her village, she could even perform the Dance of the Crescent Moon with just a sword, and still be just as lethal. she has greatly developed to kenjutsu in teen-years. Combining kenjutsu with her unique fighting style. she is shown to be incredibly fast with her sword and speed giving her a frightening appetite for sword clashing battles. Juinjutsu Amakaze's natural curse marks of Juinjutsu has given her somewhat a ability to seal human beings much like her mother who possess this abilities, restricting them of any movement or she can enhance a person's abilities using her curse marks which in return she can emerge from the users curse mark or manipulate them to her will. many mysteries surround around keifuku's curse mark patterns on her tails. Senjutsu Amakaze's large chakra reserves enabled her to learn senjutsu of Hyoukai Cave, enhancing her techniques and physical parameters by entering Sage Mode. She could perfectly balance the natural energy with her chakra, displaying only the pale blue pigmentation around her eyes and lips — the true marking of a Sage. She was skilled enough to enter Sage Mode in a matter of moments. However, by her own admission, Amakaze's skill in senjutsu was limited. Never using it in battle as it deviated from her quick style of combat, she could not maintain it for long. Kekkei Tōta Frostbite Release Dōjutsu Konsōgan